Switching Sides
by Little Moon Child
Summary: As promised, Klaus let Tyler go, he was free to return to Mystic Falls but what happens when Caroline realises that too much time has passed and everything is different now, including her feelings? So when she's ready to take Klaus up on his offer, she flies to New Orleans so they can be together but there's a thought in the back of his mind that tells him something is missing.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline sat and waited on the porch swing set, mindlessly rocking back and forth. The dark sky made it all that difficult to see into the distance but the lack of sound indicated she was alone, for now.

Klaus was gone. He had left for New Orléans after graduation, giving Caroline an unexpected gift before his departure. He would've given her something else as a reminder of him, but deep down he knew it was what she wanted and if that made her happy he would give it to her.

Tyler was her first love after all.

Klaus allowed him to return to Mystic Falls and in doing so, he was letting them to be together again even though that was the last thing he wanted, but it was what she asked for and they both knew he would do anything for her, regardless of how that made him feel.

It took her a few months to track Tyler down and figure out where he was hiding, eventually she managed to find him a few towns away so they could finally be together again.

Caroline took a deep breath and neatened her dress before she looked down at her watch for the fourth time that evening. The bracelet Klaus had given her still wrapped around her wrist since they day he gave it to her as a reminder of him and how things could've turned out.

She sighed and waited patiently until Tyler arrived, the butterflies already fluttering in her stomach but that same uneasy feeling never left since Klaus had told her what he had done for her.

The sound of rustled leaves tore her from the thoughts of him and the light from the porch confirmed that he was there. She stood up and walked towards the steps. His shadow emerged from the corner and there he was, behind her. "Tyler," she gasped as she turned to face him.

Tyler looked around at the place he once called home before his gaze landed on her, a smile so wide forming on his face. "Damn, it feels so good to be back."

She rushed to him and hugged him so tightly as if letting go would mean she would lose him all over again.

Tyler held her close for a moment, breathing her in before he pulled away to place a desperate kiss on her lips.

After what felt like ages of him holding her in his embrace, Caroline pulled away as she breathed in the air she had lost before sitting on the porch step beside him. It was a familiar place that brought back both good and bad memories and they stayed there, talking, trying to catch up on lost time but neither of them missed anything more than they had missed each other.

So that was what Caroline thought; that her sleepless nights, the daydreams were all caused by thoughts of him, what else could it possibly be?

Tyler looked at her and smiled. "I didn't think I was ever coming home."

He let out a breath. "He can't hurt us anymore Care, I won't let him." He placed his hand on top of hers, drawing circles on the back of it with his thumb and stared into her eyes. "This is our home and he can't take that away from us." Tyler told her, as if coming back to her was always on the cards.

Caroline nodded her head and gave him a small, tight smile.

A few moments passed by silently without either of them saying a word.

Caroline sat back, leaning on the railing and looked at him. She began to realise that too much time had passed. They didn't slip back into the way things were like she expected them to, like he never left and maybe she was asking for too much but it felt like they had spent so long chasing after a chance to be with each other and fighting for their relationship that they kind of lost each other along the way.

They were now wary about their movements and the silence was unsettling.

He fixed his eyes on hers and she looked away nervously. The butterflies had disappeared now and the uneasy feeling returned and settled in her chest as the minutes ticked by silently, leaving only awkward and uncomfortable moments behind.

Tyler continued to talk as Caroline nodded her head every once in a while to convince him that she was listening, but she wasn't. She was too busy with the thoughts that were circling in her mind causing her head to ache.

What they had, it was slipping away from them without either one of them realising until it was too late.

Things had changed and it was better to let go.

The truth was, she wanted to whole world and he was fine without it and though she didn't expect him to want the same things as her, she didn't want to settle for the simple life that was destined for Miss Mystic Falls.

Tyler smiled at her as he took her hand in his, unaware of how she truly felt and she smiled in return but behind the facade she knew things between them would never be same.

There was a whole lifetime ahead of her, centuries even of mistakes, do-overs and opportunities but Caroline wanted to experience it all now.

She was used to the small town and she'd had enough of it. She grew tired of the same daily routine. She felt her friends continuing to live without her, drifting apart whilst her life was on a standstill and she wasn't sure of what she wanted, until now.

She said it herself, the perks of being a vampire was that she could go wherever she wanted to and in order to do that, she had to put herself first for once. She wanted not to hurt anyone but she also wanted to be happy and right now that was a priority. High school was over and Caroline had to start living her supernatural life. She had completed her human life, that was it after graduation and now she needed to rid herself of everything that kept holding her back. She didn't want to be stuck in that town anymore, living her mediocre life and watching it pass by. She wanted to start her adventure, after all, time was on her side and what better way to begin truly living than with a man who had seen and experienced it all.

She sighed as she pulled her hand away and used it to rest her chin instead.

This was not what she wanted anymore.

She had spent their time apart holding onto something that was already gone.

Tyler placed his hand on her arm only assuming what the sudden rush of emotion was caused by the overwhelming feeling of his return. Caroline looked up but didn't meet his gaze until she had wiped the tear that had formed in the corner of her eye.

He was worried now. He lifted her chin so she was now facing him and she could see the concern in his eyes.

A lump formed in her throat and she swallowed it, ready to put her thoughts into words.

She sniffled but held it together for her own sake, she had to be strong. No matter how many tears she would shed this was the right thing to do. This was what she wanted.

"I can't do this anymore," she let out as she tears threatened to overcome her.

From losing Tyler the second time and trying to move on with the thought of never seeing him again she found herself drawn to him. She promised herself not to, that Tyler would always be the one for her but she wasn't so sure anymore.

"Caroline it's okay, we've found a way. We can be together now. No more goodbyes."

She had to be honest with him now, if not for herself than for his sake. She had to tell him the truth. She couldn't bear the thought of hurting him but he deserved knowing that there was doubt in her mind, that her feelings had changed and were being replaced by someone else taking a place in her heart.

"No Tyler," she said shaking her head. "This is goodbye. I was hoping things would be the same but I - "

"This is about him isn't it, Klaus?" Tyler spat his name as if the word brought venom to his mouth and Caroline winced at his bitter tone. He could tell by the way she spent more time messing with that damn bracelet he brought her than looking at him. That man was everything Tyler despised and the thought of Caroline being with him made his blood boil.

He wanted to think that she deserved better, believing that he would be good enough for her without her ever wanting more but that idea made him laugh now. He knew that he would never be enough for her. He would've been enough for the human version of her but now Caroline wanted more but she could still do far better than him.

"It has nothing to do with him." She lied. She would avoid the details to spare him some of the pain she was already causing him.

Tyler stood up now, his voice a little louder than before as anger coursed through his body causing his hands to ball into fists. "This has everything to do with him. It's because of him I left town. It's his fault this is happening. He killed my mom Care. It's - "

Caroline stood up and reached out to caress his cheeks. "Tyler, look at me," though at first he refused, he eventually met her gaze with sadness showing in his eyes. "This is us changing as people. We want different things and we both deserve to be happy."

He took a deep breath before he placed his hand over hers and closed his eyes for a moment as a tear slipped from hers. "Caroline." His voice broke as he said her name. "I will always care for you, even if we're not together."

She nodded her head and tried to hold back any more tears from falling. She knew his words were true, filled with sincerity and a part of her heart would always belong to him but Caroline knew she was destined for bigger and better things. She didn't want to be stuck in that small town, not anymore.

There was nothing left for her there.

Tyler would find a pack, a wolf girl and he'll be happy. He could fall in love with someone else over time and he would go on to live a full and happy life without her.

He looked at her and behind the tears he saw the look in her eyes that was once there were no longer present. Time had changed them and he began to realise that her feelings towards him had changed too. The love in her eyes had been replaced with sorrow and he would do anything to bring back that glimpse of light that made it look like her eyes were shining.

He had to let her go.

He could spend centuries fighting for her or he could give her what she wanted. He could hope that she would come back to him one day but he wouldn't spend forever waiting to find out.

Tyler nodded his head and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He wiped a tear that fell on her cheek and smiled at her weakly. He then kissed her forehead longingly before pulling away.

He walked to the end of the path and Caroline ran to hug him once more.

She let the tears fall freely now and eventually let him go. She waited till he was a few steps away from her and turned around to watch him leave.

This was goodbye for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed by and the thoughts of Tyler had become fewer. She had gotten used to the idea of him being gone, like the many times she had to before, but this time him leaving was all down to her. It was what she wanted and instead of him, it was thoughts of Klaus that consumed her mind.

Caroline lay on the bed and wondered what he was doing in that very moment; drinking at a bar, painting or maybe missing her. She smiled at the thought of him thinking about her.

She pulled out her phone from her purse and listened to Klaus' voice mail again before she found the courage to call him.

She had planned what she would say in her head several times as she waited for him to answer. She was ready to hang up when he finally picked up on the fourth ring. "Caroline, what do I owe this pleasure?" A smirk he constantly wore on his face without a doubt.

"Klaus," she took a deep breath before she spoke, surprised he answered but then her mind went blank and she forgot all about the plan she had rehearsed. She was silent for a minute before she spoke, then the first think that came to her mind escaped her lips. "Did you mean what you said?"

Klaus was confused, the last time they spoke, after graduation he had told her Tyler was free and though he hated the idea of him being back with her he always stayed true to his word.

"I gave you my word love, Tyler is free."

Caroline sighed and Klaus furrowed his eye brows. He could hear her breathing on the other end and waited for her to speak.

"I'm not talking about Tyler," she mumbled and paused for a minute.

"Caroline?"

She closed her eyes tightly, filled with insecurity, a feeling Caroline had long forgotten. "Do you still want me?" she asked. "In New Orléans?"

"What?" She could hear the surprise in his voice.

She squinted her eyes and bit into her bottom lip. "Just please tell me the answer is yes."

A smirk creeped up on Klaus lips and he waited for a second before he said the words she was desperate to hear.

"Nothing would make me happier love."

Caroline smiled and threw her head back as she sighed with relief.

"I'll send you a first class ticket and -"

"No." She cut him off. "There's no need." Caroline replied as she walked out onto the balcony, watching as people carried on with their lives.

"I can't return to Mystic Falls, Caroline. I have unfinished business here, perhaps when you're ready you'll accept my offer."

Caroline nodded unable to remove the smile from her face. He had said yes and that was all she wanted to hear.

"Okay. I'll speak to you soon Klaus."

"I'll be waiting."

After their goodbyes, he hung up and slipped back into his seat. He poured himself another shot of whiskey as scenarios played in his head. In the back of his mind he knew things could've always ended differently. He wanted her to be here with him but he knew she wasn't ready.

He slammed the empty glass on the coffee table and the noise echoed through the vacant house which was followed by complete silence.

Klaus sighed, loneliness could be scary sometimes, even for a monster.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before he opened them in a shot when he heard someone walking towards the front door. He got up when he heard a knock on the door and he wouldn't deny that a small part of him was hoping it was Caroline that showed up at his doorstep.

Sadly, he was disappointed. "Marcel," Klaus stared at his former protégé who stood before him with a grin on his face that always aroused curiosity.

After greeting his mentor, he flashed that same wide grin which only caused Klaus to become far more suspicious of him than he originally was. It was a habit, Klaus trusted no one but he didn't want to believe that Marcel was up to something in his town and for his own sake Klaus hoped he wasn't conspiring against him.

"Niklaus, there's something I want to show you."

Marcel turned around and wandered down the street until he felt his presence behind him.

Klaus, now walking beside him, raised his brow in question. "What is this about Marcel? I don't have time for this." Klaus was extremely busy with the plans he didn't have.

"You'll have to wait and see."

He followed Marcel to their local bar and saw Cami behind the counter, waving at them as she continued to serve drinks. They both walked up to her and Klaus looked at him quizzically, questioning the reason behind this nonsense.

"Your usual boys?" Cami asked smiling as she appeared before them. Marcel waved his hand, signalling her to leave and she walked away to serve another customer.

Marcel pointed at a petite blonde sat at the end of the bar holding her phone. Klaus couldn't see her face but she looked somewhat familiar.

He looked at Marcel who rubbed his hands together and licked his lips before winking at him. "Friend or food? It's your call." Klaus shook his head and let out a chuckle. It was a game the two of them played once Klaus turned him into a vampire, a decision he occasionally regretted but Marcel was like a son to him so he treated him as if he was a part of their dysfunctional family.

He nudged his shoulder and Klaus walked towards her as Marcel laughed. He looked back at him and he gestured him to continue and Klaus did. As he got closer she turned around and fear stuck her. He saw it across her features and she knew who he was. Niklaus Mikaelson, half vampire, half beast. Klaus looked away disappointed and watched as the girl fled from the scene.

He looked back at Marcel who shrugged at him and continued to talk to a few of his friends that had seemed to have gathered around his table.

Klaus took a seat at the bar and ordered his usual drink.

How foolish could he have been to expect Caroline to just give up everything in Mystic Falls to be there with him.

She was with Tyler now, he made that happen and though he hated himself for it, it was the right thing to do and so that was what he told himself. It made Caroline happy and by letting Tyler free he was the reason behind her happiness and that meant more to him than his own happiness.

Klaus took another sip of his drink and sighed, banging his hand on the table gaining the attention of those around him but he thought nothing of it. He leaned over the bar, prompting his elbows on the counter and dropped his head into his hands.

"Rough day?" A soft voice spoke.

Klaus looked up and saw Cami wiping down the bar. He smiled at her weakly and ignored her question, hoping she would get the message and leave him to drown his sorrows in peace.

A tap on his shoulder caused him to roll his eyes, letting out a small growl as he lifted his head, turning around in his seat ready to do whatever damage he wanted to the person who disturbed him.

He looked up and blinked a few times to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him.

"I'm ready." Caroline said as she stood before him, that same wide smile on her face that managed to light a room.

Klaus was struck with disbelief.

"Caroline?" He whispered.

She laughed and nodded her head, her blonde waves bouncing as she did so.

He reached out and caressed her cheek. A touch to make sure she was real, that he didn't make it all up in his head.

When he was certain his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, his eyes lit up and corners of his lips curled as he chuckled. His smile sent shivers down her spine and his laugh warmed her heart.

He stared into her eyes and got lost for a moment, the ones that managed to ignite the cold heart inside his chest and somehow made the loneliness he felt disappear.

He was left with happiness, something he thought he would never feel.

Slowly and hesitantly he got up, closing the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. Caroline fell into his embrace. She could smell his scent, that familiar cologne that she didn't know she missed so much until that moment.

He stroked her hair and held her close whilst whispering in her ear.

He couldn't believe it. She was there, with him on her own accord. She wanted to be there and that made him happier that he could ever imagine.

After all this time, Klaus had finally got what he wanted.

He lifted his head and glanced over to Marcel's table who gestured a thumbs up and grinned at him.

He was happy for his friend.

Marcel knew how much that one girl back in Mystic Falls meant to him and now here she was, by his side. He mentally gave himself a pat on the back for helping her plan this and then turned to his table to give them some space.

Klaus pulled away and lifted her chin so her eyes met his. He smirked, a familiar expression Caroline grew to love. He wouldn't question her being here, not yet. She was with him now so he could only assume that things with Tyler had ended and she chose him.

She was ready to allow him to show her what the world had to offer.

Klaus smiled to himself and looked at her for a moment.

"I knew you would show up eventually." He whispered as he winked at her.

Caroline stared into those deep blue eyes and let out a small giggle.

He kept his eyes locked with hers as he pulled her closer and kissed her, deeply and passionately.


	3. Chapter 3

The kiss lit up a small spark inside of Caroline. It was something she had never felt before and everything had led up to that moment.

After a few drinks to celebrate her arrival, Klaus and Caroline walked arm in arm back to the Mikaelson's mansion.

He had called for someone to pick up her luggage from the hotel she had stayed at and told them to bring it to where she would be spending the rest of her time in New Orléans, with him.

Klaus turned to face her. "So what brings you to New Orleans, love?" He asked, a smile on his face, knowing the reason before she even answered.

He smirked and waited for her to answer.

"Well, I was told that it's pretty great here; the food, music, art, culture." Caroline mimicked his accent and let out a chuckle before she continued. "So, I just had to see for myself."

Klaus laughed along with her, shaking his head and it was more than just words, he wanted to show her why it was one of his favorite places in the world.

Caroline walked up to the gates with him by her side. It was just as big and as beautiful as the one back home, in Mystic Falls but there was something fascinating about it like the city itself.

She could hear live music playing in the distance, the food left an exotic, spicy smell in the air and it was different, something was amiss but she still felt free.

A smiled curled upon her lips as she looked at him.

"Let me give you a tour, love." He said, pulling her by her hand as they walked into the living space. Together, they roamed through the house and it was even grander on the inside.

Caroline stood in awe.

The white walls were covered with artwork, some by the likes of Van Gogh and others his own. A glass dining table took up most of the space in the other room as Caroline imagined herself dining like a queen but she couldn't begin to imagine the Mikaelson family gathering around the table to have dinner together.

She wandered into another room before stepping up the spiral stair case. An old book case, the size of the wall filled with writers such as Charles Dickens and F. Scott Fitzgerald covered the end of the room.

Caroline picked up a book, wondering how he managed to find the time between plotting and scheming to even pick up a book or were they all unread, using them as decoration rather than fulfilling their real purpose.

She shrugged as she returned the book back on the shelf before she continued to look around.

There was a seat by the window with a few cushions, looking over the city. A small desk sat in the corner of the room with paper work and a half drunken cup of warm coffee that still left the sweet smell lingering in the room whilst Klaus' artwork cluttered up the rest of the space.

It seemed quiet and peaceful, contrary to the Klaus she knew but maybe this was who he was and the act of arrogance and power was just that, a façade to hide away who he truly was.

Caroline saw the glimpses of hope in him and believed there was more to him than he chose to reveal.

She closed the door behind her to leave the room just as she found it and made her way up the stairs.

She stood on the second floor balcony overlooking the hallway and his name slipped through her lips while laughter escaped her, filling up the house and leaving an echo in its place.

Klaus smiled at her genuinely, watching from a distance as she took it all in, after all this was more than just a house, it was home to him and for her as well now.

After exploring the house, Caroline and Klaus made there was back into the living room.

He promised to show her the city before dinner but for now he held her hand in his as they walked around, aimlessly.

He talked about his favourite places and asked her questions too. The light conversation made Caroline surprisingly comfortable, she felt at ease with him and nothing could ruin her state of mind.

She found herself laughing with him, a feeling that came so naturally when she was around him.

It wasn't like in Mystic Falls when she was uptight and kept herself guarded around him. She let herself go and getting on that plane was the one of the better decisions she had made.

She had spent so long convincing herself that there were no feelings towards him, that what he felt was one sided but he managed to get under her skin and she could only deny herself the truth for so long.

Caroline smiled at him, his hand on her elbow as he talked so passionately about the art and culture of New Orléans. For her, it was interesting, fascinating even to hear that there was more to Niklaus Mikaelson than what she first thought.

There was a reason she was drawn to him, past all the horrible things he had done, there was a man who had promised to show her the world.

After a while, Caroline froze and Klaus stopped talking in the middle of his sentence when he noticed her expression, there was a distant look in her eyes before her face lit up when she heard a familiar, brooding voice. "Caroline?"

She turned around and there she saw him, a confused Stefan Salvatore. "He finally convinced you to come to New Orléans, huh?" Stefan asked, surprised yet so pleased to see her.

A wide smile emerged from her lips, her warm, vibrant smile that he had grown to miss.

"Stefan," she gasped as she ran to him.

She stood before him for a second and then frowned as she slapped his arm for leaving her but she couldn't pretend that she wasn't happy to see him so eventually she wrapped her arms around him.

He returned the hug, lifting her off the ground in his arms as a smile replaced his questioning look.

She hadn't seen him since graduation and she missed him so much.

Caroline assumed that his disappearing act was down to Damon and Elena, but he could've had the decency to call. He was her best friend, she hadn't seen him for months but when she saw him stood there, his arms wrapped around her with his sweet smile, all of that washed away, like he never left at all so she just hugged him tighter.

When she pulled away, she looked up at him. Her face was expressionless before a small grin settled in place. "And for your information, he didn't know I was coming."

They both turned to look at Klaus who just shrugged.

"Well, I shall leave you to it, I'm meeting Rebekah and she hates it when I'm late."

A sad pout crawled onto her lips, replacing her smile and Stefan just kissed her on the forehead. She had barely seen him for a few minutes and he was already leaving.

"I'll see you later?" Stefan asked as he pouted his lips in return causing her to smile and nod her head.

Caroline turned to Klaus as Stefan left with a wave of his hand and raised her brow. "Stefan and Rebekah live here too?"

Klaus nodded as a smirk appeared on his lips. "Were you expecting us to have the place to ourselves, love?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, shoving him a little but it had no affect on him, he just laughed it off.

"Elijah is with Katherine." He said after, as if he just remembered.

Caroline nodded her head to feign interest as her eyes continued to wander.

Klaus pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her before he spoke. "It's not a Mikaelson's house without all living Originals here." He said, raising his hands up in the open space before he continued. "The house is big enough for all of us, love." He winked at her and then removed his gaze, staring into the distance.

Caroline smiled at him. She liked the idea of having a full house compared to how things were in Mystic Falls, when she was always alone in the empty house since her mom spent every waking moment working.

Klaus made a conscious effort to place an emphasis on _living_ and she could see it in his eyes, that very same look when he saw Kol's body engulf in flames resurface as the pain returned.

She watched as his mind wondered elsewhere but she pulled him closer so her lips met his to bring him back to the moment.

* * *

When nightfall came, Caroline didn't want the day to end. Although she'd admit that she was rather tired, the day's events exhausting her, she still wanted to explore the wonders of New Orléans.

There was something about being in a new city for the first time that made it so thrilling. Caroline had never left Mystic Falls, ever and she could still feel the rush of excitement running through her bones.

She unpacked the rest of her bag and placed two photo frames by the bedside table, one of Caroline and her mother and the other of herself, Bonnie and Elena taken during graduation. It was the most recent picture of them and it reminded her of how much had changed since the first day of high school; everything was different now and she never imagined that she would end up in New Orléans with the man who once managed to get on her last nerve on a regular basis.

When she had finished, she sat at the end of the bed and dialled her mom's number into her phone. The call didn't last long, it was late and she had woke her just to hear her comforting voice but when she hung up she stood up and made her way over to the balcony.

The city was even more spectacular at night. The music got louder and the lights looked incredible from her balcony view. The people carelessly walked down the streets laughing and shouting as the city awakened.

A smile crept up on her lips.

Since she had been turned into a vampire, she had lived in constant fear with all the bad things that had happened in Mystic Falls but in this moment she felt so alive. Even though it was vicariously through other people, she still felt happy and nothing could wipe that smile off her face.

Caroline turned around when she heard Klaus walk into the guest room where she was staying in to wish her goodnight, a towel wrapped around his lower half and his hair still damp as she tried her hardest to keep her gaze away from him, fixed on the street view in front of her.

He walked towards her and stood beside her on the balcony overlooking the city lights; close enough for skin to touch without her feeling uncomfortable. The warm breeze brushed against their skin. When she looked up at him and smiled, he searched her eyes for disapproval. He found nothing but the warmth they brought. He kissed her on the forehead; taking things slow so she wouldn't change her mind or run away but he still lightly wrapped his arms around her and watched as she looked out to the city.

"Get some sleep love. I promise we can see the rest of the city tomorrow."

Caroline gave him a sad look whilst yawning and he couldn't help but smile at her.

He stared into her tired eyes, caressing her cheek and that was it.

"Goodnight Klaus."

When he left, she fell back on to her bed with her smile still present.

This was what she had waited for.

* * *

The shadows from the trees created ghostly shadows in the room, frightening her. The cold air made it all that difficult to sleep but it was the creek in the floorboard that made her jump.

Caroline shuffled out of her bed, wrapping a cardigan she left over the chair near the dresser around her and walked down the hallway, knocking on the door nearest to her.

Klaus wanted to keep her close for when she tried to leave while the rest of them were sleeping.

His insecurities still peaked through but she liked the idea of him being there when she needed him and she needed him now.

She knocked again but there was no response and she could hear no movement on the other side of the door.

She slowly turned the handle to open it and peered into the dark room.

The light from the hallway dimly lit a small part of the room and she could see his sleeping body; one hand dangling off the side of the bed and the side of his face pressed against the pillow.

She smiled to herself as she watched him sleep.

She closed the door, trying not to make a sound and decided not to wake him.

She tiptoed down the staircase and into the kitchen to pour a glass of water before walking into the living room.

She dragged her tired body to the couch. If she stayed up long enough, when her head hit the pillow she'd be so exhausted that she'll finally be able to sleep.

She pulled the blanket that sat near her feet and rested for a while.

It was scary settling into a different place as her familiarity faded into fear.

She didn't know what was lurking around in the corners, after all New Orléans was just another city that never slept.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Klaus woke up, rolled out of bed and got dressed. The only thought that ran through his mind was of her and he felt a smile creeping up on his lips.

He walked to Caroline's room, knocked on the door twice before he let himself in. A sense of disappointment and yearning washed over him when he saw an empty bed and Caroline nowhere to be found. His first thought was that she was gone; she left while he slept when she finally came to her senses and though he wanted to believe that she wouldn't have left without saying a word, his mind craved certainty.

He looked around and sighed as he sat down at the end of the bed. Her sweet smell still lingered in the sheets and even with the littlest of things she managed to make the room feel warm; a rose scented candle was lit on the dressing table slowly burning out. Klaus stood up, looked around the room one last time before he blew out the candle and just like that the room turned cold.

* * *

Caroline heard the sound of footsteps, heels to be precise entering the living room and shuffled on the couch. She let out a breath and grabbed a cushion, placing it over her head when she heard voices.

Rebekah pulled the curtains open and was followed into the room by a shirtless Stefan with his hair disheveled as he stretched his hands over his head.

He appeared before Caroline, grabbing the cushion from her as an attempt to wake her.

"Morning sleepyhead," he titled his head, staring at her with a warm smile.

Caroline looked at him through squinted eyes and groaned.

"Seriously Stefan?" She turned her head away from him and buried it into the pillow to block out some of the light.

Rebekah pulled the blanket that covered her with a grin on her face, forcing her to sit up. Caroline sighed, leaning her head against the side of the couch and closed her eyes again. The hours in the night passed by too quickly and she was still tired.

"You look awful," Rebekah said as she examined her.

"Thanks, I didn't get much sleep last night." Caroline replied with a yawn.

"Oh, I bet you didn't." Stefan winked at her, earning him a slap across the arm.

"So, where is Nik?" Rebekah asked, curiously.

Caroline shrugged. "In his room, sleeping?"

Stefan raised his brow and glanced over at Rebekah who just shrugged in return.

She disappeared from the room for a second and came back with something in hand. She walked over to Caroline and held out a make-up concealer.

"Here use this. It will help with those dark circles," she said whilst creating small circular motions with her index finger.

Caroline took it from her and gave her a small smile in appreciation. It was all she could manage so early in the morning without any sort of strong drink to help her through the sleep deprivation and though she had her own it was the thought that had counted.

Rebekah smiled at her as she poured a blood bag into two glasses and gave one to Stefan, keeping the other for herself. She turned to Caroline, who brought her knees towards her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs, allowing Rebekah to take the place where her feet just were.

Elijah was next to join them in the living room, looking sharp in his suit. He looked into a mirror and neatened his tie, not that it needed adjusting, it just became a habit he had picked up.

"Morning Elijah," Rebekah greeted him, cheerfully.

He smiled at her and scanned the room through the reflection before he turned around.

"I didn't know Klaus invited a guest." He stared at Caroline for a moment before he turned to Stefan. "Oh and Stefan put some clothes on," he instructed in a bored tone. "I'd like to enjoy my breakfast."

Stefan rolled his eyes as a half smile formed on his lips and turned to look at Rebekah who just grinned at him.

* * *

As Klaus made his way down the stairs, he heard laughter and it was as if his heart had sighed as relief washed over him.

It was her laugh.

He hurried in to the living room where he heard voices and saw them all together. His face lit up when he saw her behind Stefan and she moved her head into view to face him, greeting him with a smile.

He desperately wanted to wrap her in his arms, to never let her go but instead he just gazed at her, longingly.

Elijah walked towards him. He patted him on the shoulder, breaking him from his intense stare that had settled on Caroline as she looked away nervously, "so nice of you to finally join us, brother."

"What happened last night Nik? I found Caroline asleep on the couch this morning."

Klaus turned to face Rebekah and then looked at Caroline, raising his brow in question.

"I just couldn't sleep," she replied to the watchful eyes that had landed on her.

"You could sleep in my bed if you want," Klaus suggested, a smirk on his lips but his words filled with comfort.

Caroline's eyes widened as she stared at him. He let out a chuckle before he raised his hands in defence and winked at her. "Nothing has to happen."

Caroline broke into a smile as she looked at him from across the room whilst considering her options; saying no meant another sleepless night and she definitely needed her beauty rest but if she said yes did that mean things were moving too fast for her? Caroline contemplated over his suggestion for a minute but she shrugged he shoulder and went with the second option.

She nodded her head as he made his way towards her.

Elijah cleared his throat to gain their attention and waited for their undivided attention. "We will have dinner tomorrow night, all of us to welcome Caroline."

Caroline smiled at him as Klaus nodded his head, expressing gratitude. He was planning to keep her around for a long time so it was only right that they had dinner together as a family.

After their morning interaction Elijah was the first to leave, presumably to meet Katherine as Stefan and Rebekah decided to give them some space.

They were alone now and a few moments passed wordlessly before Klaus broke the silence.

"So don't I get a morning kiss, love?" Klaus asked, wrapping his arms around her as his signature grin made its way to his lips.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him and kissed him on the cheek. He was expecting something more but it would have to do, for now.

"Join me for breakfast. There's a little coffee place, you'll love it."

Caroline said yes, eager to see his favorite places in the city and it wasn't like she had any other plans that morning or any other day for that matter.

She felt free and for the first time, she no longer worried about anyone else.

* * *

Klaus had led Caroline to a quiet street; if she didn't know any better she would've thought he was planning to have her for breakfast.

The sun was out and the cloudless sky still sent a warm breeze that brushed her hair back in the wind.

Caroline smiled to herself. Everything seemed surprisingly normal, so human as he held the door open for her and then followed her in.

They sat at a table, in the corner of the room near a window with a spectacular view. New Orleans looked incredible from which ever angle you looked at it and he watched her, so captivated.

Their time alone was soon cut short when they were interrupted by an amused looking Marcel. He walked towards them, taking a bite into the chocolate croissant that was left unattended on the table.

Klaus scowled at him.

"Sorry, am I interrupting you guys?"

He kept his eyes on Caroline, not wanting to come across Klaus' expression.

"Wait. Is this...Is Niklaus Mikaelson on a date?" Marcel grinned. Klaus had never taken anyone to the coffee shop and the company he usually kept only lasted until dinner.

Klaus glared at him and Caroline looked away as a light blush covered her cheeks.

"I better go before I become breakfast." Marcel joked.

He held his hands out and decided to leave them to it before Klaus chose to act upon the growing annoyance that had revealed itself in his eyes.

"It was lovely to see you again, Caroline." He turned to Klaus and gave a slight nod and then left.

Klaus watched him to make sure he left and when he was gone he turned to Caroline. "Something tells me you two have already met before."

Caroline laughed. "It's a long story."

Klaus took another sip of his beverage and kept his eyes on her, waiting for her to continue.

She didn't tell him what he wanted to hear, instead she asked him something that she wanted to know. "So is this a date?"

Klaus looked at her and smirked. He wasn't one for dates, but for her he said yes.

When they had finished their breakfast, Klaus wanted to show her a few of his favorite spots before they returned home. He skipped along the street, a beat in his stride with a smile so wide that made is eyes glisten when he looked at her. He held her hand and a warm feeling settled in his chest, something he hadn't felt in a really long time.

He let go of her hand as he ran off a few paces ahead, stopping at a flower stall and grabbing a dozen roses before paying.

Caroline laughed to herself, she was surprised to see him act this way but a wide smile parted her lips as he gave her the roses.

She looked up at him; her hand found its way back to his and it was the first time the thought crossed her mind. His constant flirting and persuasion to give him a chance had finally paid off.

They were together.

* * *

They walked down the Royal Street, full of character and familiar faces as Klaus nodded as they passed by.

They heard live music and watched as a parade marched down the street sending an enthusiastic and freewheeling vibe.

As they walked into the park the music became a distant sound and it was replaced by the chirps of birds. They walked over a bridge, the lake beneath them reflecting the sky. Caroline walked to the edge, a white swan swam towards the others leaving ripples behind, bright flowers surrounded the rest of the lake and she had never seen anything with such beauty. The scene looked picturesque but somewhat familiar. She turned to Klaus who was still admiring the beauty of both the lake and her. She smiled at him before looking back at the scene and that's when she had remembered, Klaus had painted that very scene, the canvas was hanging on the wall of the guest room where she had spent the minority of her night. She took a step back so she was by his side and her hand slipped into his whilst leaning her head against his arm.

"This is my favorite place in the city." He told her, but he didn't tell her that she was the only person who accompanied him there.

Caroline looked up at him but he didn't meet her gaze. "It's beautiful."

They stayed like that for a while before they continued on their tour.

Klaus had shown Caroline his favorite places in the city as well as introducing her to some of the locals. The vampires drifted freely, embracing their true nature and she watched them prance around carelessly.

There had been the odd threat of Klaus offering to rip out someones heart because of the way they looked at Caroline but she intervened and stopped him before he could do any damage. His jealousy and temper played together to get the better of him. That's who he was, full of threats but none of them empty.

Klaus always stayed true to his words yet when she looked at him with those deep blue eyes, he found himself wanting to be a better person. She always made him a feel like that so without causing a scene, they both left.

Caroline smiled to herself, didn't he know that regardless of how others looked at her, it was Klaus that she wanted.

She chose him, she would always choose him.

The day ended too soon when nightfall came around and Caroline watched the city come to life before her very eyes.

Klaus jumped on a street car and pulled her with him taking them through another direction so she could see more of the city. Caroline leaned over the window and rested her head on her hands as she took it all in.

The city was busy and electrifying, the freedom left her feeling exhilarated.

The nightlife of Bourbon Street came alive, filled with party people and more vampires; so wild and energetic.

Klaus and Caroline walked down the crowded and lively street, leading them back home but they could still hear each other above the noise.

He leaned in closer to her and whispered, "stay close to me love." As she did this, he turned to her and smirked.

She tightened her arm around him, not because she was scared but to be closer to him without him knowing.

After a while, Caroline looked up at him and even with the reckless and wild rushing by, she still felt safe.

She always knew that he would keep her safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus and Caroline entered the empty house, the night was still and neither of them made a sound.

She followed him up the stairs before taking their own paths, Klaus headed to his room while Caroline made her way to the guest room to change out of her clothes and get ready for bed.

She walked into the ensuite, turning the light on as she closed the door behind her. She stood in front of the mirror, taking a deep breath before she washed her face and then stepped into her night gown.

She stared at her reflection and staring back at her was an unfamiliar and still a somewhat confident version of her. She'd admit that time had changed her, she was different now and she had never felt more alive.

She smiled to herself, a sense of happiness overwhelming her.

When she was ready, she took another deep breath, calming her nerves that had seemed to cause butterflies in her stomach and then turned the light out as she left.

She walked to his room, knocking on his door and walked in.

"Klaus?" She called out for him but when didn't respond she let herself in.

She looked around for a moment; the photo frames covered one side of the wall, the curtains draped to the floor concealing a balcony and then she fixed her gaze on a painting that had caught her eye. She stood there fascinated before she caught the sight of him.

Klaus stood in front of her as he pulled his shirt over his head revealing his perfectly toned torso.

Caroline turned around after she stole a quick glance, biting her bottom lip as she did. The image of him was now engraved in her mind and the heat reached her cheeks as she looked down, smiling to herself.

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying in here, with you?" She asked, desperately trying to distract herself from the thoughts of him.

He murmured back at her.

The room was silent, no movement was made until she heard his footsteps and then she felt his warm breath on her neck, causing goose bumps to cover her body.

He placed a hand on her arm and kept it there, creating a spark between them.

Caroline took a deep breath and steadied herself, acting as if his actions had no affect on her and after a while, Klaus took a step back, her body left cold without his touch.

She turned around when his words broke the silence, "well are you just going to stand there, love?"

Caroline shook her head and smiled as she made her way over to him. He stretched his body out onto the king sized bed with his hands folded beneath his head as she watched her get closer, his eyes never leaving her.

She hesitantly got in the bed as he shuffled over a little, one hand now by his side.

He turned to look at her as she rested beside him, watching whilst she pulled the thin sheet over her; the summer night heat still keeping her warm.

She could feel his eyes burning into her skin but continued to stare at the ceiling with her hands positioned on her stomach, not daring to gaze into those deep blue eyes that she knew all too well as he flashed his infamous smirk.

He felt her warm arm against his, hands almost touching but neither of them daring to make the first move.

Klaus let out a breath and sat up, pulling the blanket along with him as Caroline turned to face him. He got out of the bed and opened the balcony door slightly to let some of the cool air into the heated room.

He made his way back to her and laid beside her, their bodies still touching but neither of them said a word, the silence calm and comforting.

Their actions were innocent, so foreign.

He wasn't used to another warm body laying next to him as he slept but he could get used to it.

Caroline smiled at him; that sweet, warm smile that always managed to reach her eyes before she placed her hands together under her head and closed her eyes, breathing evenly, giving him the illusion that she was sleeping.

She could feel his body get closer to hers as his lips ghosted against her forehead. He tucked her loosened hair behind her ear and watched her sleep for a minute. A small smile crept upon his lips as he admired the beauty of the face before him.

"Goodnight Caroline." He whispered.

He rested back against the pillow and turned his head her way everyone once and awhile as thoughts echoed in his mind. It was thoughts that he didn't want to allow entry, thinking she'd grow tired of him and that was the reason he preferred his occasional one night hook ups. He would leave by the morning so no feelings would get hurt, no attachment and no heartbreak.

He wasn't expecting to fall so hard for Caroline the way he did.

He looked at her, she knew how he felt and the thought of being so madly in love with her only scared him. Klaus believed that love was a vampire's greatest weakness but Caroline made him feel strong, like he could do anything as long as she was with him.

He let out a breath and pulled the blanket over her.

It felt like hours had passed but it was merely minutes when Caroline fluttered her eyes open to find his gaze fixed on her. She furrowed her brows and gave him a small smile before laying her head back, only this time on his chest. At first, he froze, unsure of how to react but slowly and hesitantly he wrapped his arm around her, drawing faint circles on her back.

There was no sound of a comforting heartbeat and instead she found silence as well as a hollow chest to match her own.

She lifted her head and turned to face him with sad eyes. She wondered if he missed being human or having a heartbeat and then she remembered his story of the hummingbird.

She didn't have a choice in becoming a vampire and though she preferred who she was now she found herself missing the trivial human conventions.

Caroline looked away, returning her head on his chest and sighed. Now she understood why Rebekah was so desperate to find the cure, on becoming human again.

She slowly tapped her finger against his chest, above his unbeating heart with a steady rhythm to create the familiar sound and it was the closest either of them would ever come to a heartbeat beneath their own skin.

"Klaus?" She questioned. "What is your favorite memory as a human?"

The motion of circles on her back came to a halt as he looked at her and sighed.

"My childhood isn't one worth remembering Caroline."

She looked up at him but his expression remained blank.

"So there wasn't one moment you look back on that brings you nothing but joy?"

Klaus pondered over it for a while, a flash of lifetimes ago but then he shrugged.

Caroline decided to push him no further and then thought of a memory of her own that she wanted to share with him.

"My favorite memory was when my parents and I went to the lake one summer. I can't remember it in detail but we were together and I was happy." She smiled to herself as she spoke. "We were a family and all I had to worry about then was what flavored ice-cream I wanted."

She looked up at him to reassure herself that he was listening. He was watching her so intently but she turned away and rested her head again as she dwelled on the past.

She missed her father each day and reminded herself to call her mother when she had the chance.

Klaus stayed silent but his mind kept on running wild with thoughts of his own childhood.

"When Kol and I were younger we used to hide out in the stables, away from our father when he was on the warpath. We used to stay in there for hours with the horses and I told him when he was a little older, I would teach him how to ride one. So I taught him. I let him on my favorite horse and I could tell that he was scared. He even hid in the stables beforehand but I knew he wanted to learn. I promised I wouldn't let him fall. I would always protect him. He ending up convincing himself that he was better than me and I went along with it."

She saw him smile and continued to listen.

"We could race down the tracks to get away for a while and the best part for me was the way he laughed when he got the hang of it. I remember Bekah had to run out once because mother wanted to know what was causing such a ruckus. She was jealous that he could ride a horse and then pestered mother to get me to teach her but that was our thing. He really did love horses as much as I did."

"That sounds like her," Caroline laughed to lighten the mood but then remained silent.

When he had finished, Klaus gave her a small smile to hide the pain that memory now brought because just like the horse, he ended up losing Kol too.

She saw the smile fade as he looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

She kissed him, soft and simple but as she pulled away their eyes met once again and she knew, she wanted to wake up with him by her side every morning.

He closed his eyes, slowly drifting away and the sound of her breathing was all that he could hear.

Caroline looked up at him one last time and smiled as she traced the tattooed feather on his arm before closing her eyes.

She felt safe knowing he would be by her side when she woke up.

Throughout the night, the heat in the room tore them apart, throwing the blanket on the floor, both of them desperate for the calm breeze to touch any part of their naked skin.

Klaus rolled over and put a comforting hand on her back as though he was trying to subconsciously show her that he was there.

Later that night, she woke up with her arm around his waist, his back turned to her and she made no effort to retract it.

She stayed there and closed her eyes again, drifting in and out of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When morning came around, the sound of birds and distant traffic filled the room. The sun lit up the sky and peaked through the crack in the curtains as Caroline woke up to a cold, empty space beside her.

She reached out longing for his touch to find that he wasn't there.

A wave of sadness washed over her.

She sat up and stretched her arms out in front of her before leaning back on her elbows as she looked around the room but the lack of movement confirmed that she was alone.

She rubbed her hand over her eyes as she fell back onto the pillow, letting out a deep breath whilst she shook her head.

She was expecting him to be there, to see his face next to hers when she opened her eyes and she would smile because she would be happy so see him but instead she traced her skin where his hands had touched so faintly when he thought she was sleeping.

He wasn't there. He didn't return minutes later with wet hair or breakfast to excuse his absence yet she smiled anyway and maybe it was because of the words she was too scared to say but she was eager to jump out of the bed and find him.

She wanted to wrap her arms around him, to feel his lips against hers and let him know that she was happy.

He made her happy.

* * *

Back in Mystic Falls, Tyler brought his car to a halt and just sat there for a moment in complete silence, looking out of the window as he contemplated his thoughts.

He could get out of the car and knock on the door. He didn't know if she was home but what was the worst that could happen? If he didn't try to talk to her now he would only regret it later.

All signs told him to knock on the door, to build up the courage and tell her how he felt, but he just couldn't.

He placed his hands together and brought them to his lips as he sighed.

There was something that held him back.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contact list. Her name and a picture of her looked back at him as a smile reached his lips. He stared at it for a while before he finally pressed call. He didn't know what he would say if she picked up and he heard her voice on the other line even though he didn't give himself the chance to say anything at all.

He ended the call before it had time to ring.

Tyler closed his eyes for a second as he let out a deep breath and drove home.

The days without her were long and as time passed he began to miss her even more.

He tapped his finger against the steering wheel as he processed his thoughts. He would give Caroline the time she wanted and then he would show up at her doorstep so they could work things out.

Once he explained how much he loved her she'd realise that she had made a mistake and that they belonged together.

He stopped the car and got out, slamming the door behind him; scenarios played over in his mind and he wondered how things would've worked out if a certain hybrid hadn't stepped foot in Mystic Falls.

Tyler blamed Klaus for everything that had happened in that town. He knew things would've turned out differently and because of him he ended up losing everyone he had ever cared about.

All he did was bring misery to the town and the residents that lived there.

Even now when he was gone, there were reminders of him everywhere.

His mother was no longer by his side. The friends he had were either dead or skipped town which seemed like a good idea. Then there was the odd few that betrayed him or didn't even care about him at all.

Caroline was the only one he had left and now the thought of that made him laugh as he tried to cover up the hurt he felt.

She wasn't by his side, not anymore.

He let her go instead of fighting for her and maybe he no longer stood a chance but he had to try.

Together, they had been through so much and it seemed wrong to throw it all away.

He still loved her and he could spend decades trying to replace her but he knew that he would never find anyone quite like her so instead he would fight for her until his last dying breath.

His thoughts were soon interrupted and he stopped in his tracks when he heard his phone ring. A small part of him wished that it was her, that they shared the same thoughts and she missed him just as much but the small smile was quickly snatched from him when he saw the name across his screen.

Tyler rolled his eyes as he made his way into the house before he answered it. Isaac, a hybrid that managed to flee after breaking the sire bond spoke on the other side.

Tyler knew that what he had to say was important, he wouldn't have called otherwise. The information he had was always the last thing Tyler wanted to hear. Isaac was the bearer of bad news but it wasn't like Tyler's day could get any worse, right?

He was wrong.

Isaac cut straight to the chase. He was in New Orléans and Tyler thought he was either mad or had a death wish if he was in his town.

There was neither an explanation nor small talk and the phone call didn't last long. Tyler hung up on him when he heard that Caroline was there too, with him.

He let out a breath that sounded like a small growl as he threw his phone across the room, watching it break into small pieces.

Angry wasn't the word to describe how he felt, Tyler was furious.

He balled his hands into fists, trying to suppress the growing anger that was coursing through his veins, puncturing his heart.

He ran his hands through his hair as he shook his head before he let his emotions surface. It began with confusion and hurt but the most dominant one that over weighed the others was a murderous rage.

The fury revealed itself in his eyes that turned yellow. His fangs came into view and he could no longer control his anger that was burning up inside of him. He threw the table across the room, breaking everything in his sight and he only stopped when there was nothing left.

He had nothing left.

Tyler let out a scream of pain as he took a step back until he hit the wall and then slid down on the floor, holding his head as his whole body shook.

He knew that she would run to him eventually, but he didn't think it would be that soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline walked down the hallway after she had gotten dressed and tied her hair into a loose ponytail that fell over her shoulder.

"Klaus?" she called out again, her voice a little louder that time. "Hello, is anyone here?" She uttered as she popped her head around the door.

She searched the whole house and still couldn't find him, or anyone else for that matter.

Caroline stopped when she found herself in the kitchen, leaning against the cabinet, she let out a breath and crossed her arms over her chest after she put the kettle on when she realised that no one could hear her calls.

She thought she was alone until she felt a shift in the air and turned around when she heard someone behind her.

"No one's home. I thought you would've realised that already." Rebekah sassed as she strolled into the room. Her blonde, silky locks were tied into a fishtail braid and a white laced dress hung over her shoulders.

"I figured." Caroline gave her a small smile and continued to make casual conversation so that Rebekah would stay and keep her company.

She had told her that Elijah had taken Klaus and Stefan with him when he left that morning and she didn't feel the need to elaborate any further.

Caroline was annoyed at Klaus for not waking her to say goodbye and wondered what the three of them could possibly be up to but she didn't let that plague her mind as she planned to spend the day with Rebekah though the other blonde didn't miss the sad smile that made its way to her lips.

When Caroline first met Rebekah she would've never imagined that they would practically be living together, never mind becoming friends as they sat in the living room and gossiped over boys, clothes and all the other stuff that Caroline began to miss.

She missed having a friend and though she loved being with Klaus, she appreciated Rebekah more than she would ever let her know.

The thought of missing her friends led her to excusing herself as she went to make a call.

She used the land line, and dialed the number that she proudly learnt by heart when she was younger. She waited for an answer but it went straight to voice mail so she did the only thing that she could and left a message.

"Hey Bonnie. It's me again, Caroline. I just wanted to check in and make sure that everything was okay. I'm sorry I haven't called in a while but I miss you. Call me when you get this. I love you. Bye."

She hung up and returned to the room, Rebekah looked up at her as she entered and watched her pour the contents of a blood bag into two glasses.

"Here," she handed her the glass and sat down, a book now in her lap.

"Caroline, you don't have to sit her and pretend you like me." Rebekah said after a while. "I know I've done some terrible things to you and your friends." She paused, not wanting to go on but hoping Caroline wasn't expecting more from her.

Caroline looked up from the book she was reading as Rebekah twisted a strand of her hair.

"We've all made mistakes Rebekah, some bigger than others and we weren't exactly saints when it came to you and your family either."

Rebekah nodded in understanding. She knew it was true, they were just as bad as each other but when it came down to it Caroline would always protect her friends and the Mikaelson family stuck together, always and forever just as they promised all them centuries ago.

She wondered if Caroline considered her as a friend especially now that she was like a part of the family but she wouldn't dare to ask.

Rebekah was far too strong-willed and confident to think otherwise.

"I guess we've both changed." She said, smiling.

The other blonde nodded.

"And I'm not pretending," Caroline added. "I couldn't stand you when we first met but now I don't mind being in the same room as you."

"I guess you owe it to me after I saved your life," Rebekah added.

Caroline let out a chuckle and she soon joined in.

That was just another thing Rebekah had in common with her brother. In some way they both saved Caroline's life and it wasn't that she owed either of them anything but that family treated her better than anyone ever had with the exception of those who were dearest to her.

They thought highly of her and for that, she was grateful.

* * *

To Caroline's surprise, the day passed by quickly but long before the sun could set Caroline helped Rebekah set the dining room table because just as Elijah promised, they would be having dinner together, as a family.

"I'm surprised Klaus didn't compel his little minions to do this, " Caroline spoke, trying to fill the air with light humor in contrast to Rebekah who was looking so solemn.

"He wanted to do this properly, like a family." Rebekah replied. Her tone was serious as she stopped what she was doing and looked up at Caroline. "The last time we hired caterers our mother tried to kill us so now it's down to us."

Caroline looked at her, her soft blue eyes meeting her cold ones and gave her a sad smile but she turned away and continued placing the cutlery on the table.

Rebekah didn't let her family's history get to her. It was a part of her past and she kept it there so Caroline didn't want to push her.

The silence was interrupted by the ringing of the phone and Rebekah let out a breath as she stopped what she was doing again to answer it.

When she got off the phone, she looked at her and Caroline watched as the excitement lit up her face.

The other blonde didn't need to repeat what had been said, she heard every word. The others would be joining them shortly and she contained some of the excitement that Rebekah expressed.

She put her hands together and continued to stare at Caroline.

She dragged her by the arm and led her to the guest room where the rest of Caroline's belongings were. She looked back at her as she opened her wardrobe. After rummaging through it, she found nothing to her liking and turned around to faced Caroline who was now sat on the chair near the dressing table.

"Dinner is a big deal to Elijah. He expects everyone to make an effort." Rebekah said looking up and down at her casual dress code. Rebekah left and returned with something for Caroline. It had become a habit of hers, to guide her through little things and she enjoyed it; Rebekah always wanted a sister, especially after being surrounded by boys, mostly her brothers, for most of her life and this was her chance.

She held out a beautiful pastel colored dress. "Try this, it will look better on you anyway."

Caroline looked at the dress and then at Rebekah who smiled as she took it from her hands.

Rebekah sat on the bed and Caroline held the dress in front of her as she looked in the floor length mirror. She looked at her in the reflection as she spoke. "If we're supposed to be a family now you can borrow my clothes as long as you ask but don't go anywhere near my shoes." Rebekah looked at her with daggers for eyes but then laughed.

Caroline laughed with her and then thanked her before making her way to the ensuite to change into the dress. Rebekah watched her leave before she turned her head and listened as she heard footsteps down the hall.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, displeased when she saw the familiar figure appear before her.

Katherine entered the room with one hand on her hip, the other holding a bottle of champagne with a glass as she smirked at her.

"Elijah invited me." She smirked as she took another sip of her drink and sat down on the bed.

Caroline entered the room again, muttering to herself as she made her way to the mirror before she stopped and stared at Katherine.

"Katherine?" She questioned, for a minute Caroline had to convince herself that it wasn't Elena.

She let out a small laugh before she spoke. "So it is true? Elijah told me that you were here but I didn't believe him."

Much to Rebekah's annoyance, Caroline smiled when she saw Katherine but she wouldn't be the one to spoil the party so she grabbed the champagne bottle from Katherine and swallowed as much as she could without spitting it back up.

"It looks like the Mikaelson brothers have impeccable taste in women." Katherine said when she looked at Caroline in her dress. "I'm just glad Stefan has finally moved on with his life with someone better. Elena was just so ugh." She drifted off, stirring what was left of her drink in the glass.

She wasn't Rebekah's biggest fan but anyone was better than Elena Gilbert, especially after all that she put him through and Stefan finally realised that he deserved someone who made him happy without breaking his heart.

"I know she is your friend but even you have to agree."

Katherine didn't exactly use a term to offend Elena and she didn't mention her again after that but Caroline said nothing to defend her.

Katherine was right and Caroline would always fall second when it came to her so she had to put herself first and know she was around people who appreciated her and she finally felt like she belonged somewhere.

Katherine left the room and Rebekah rolled her eyes at her before she mouthed something to Caroline.

She came back, minutes later with two extra glasses and a wide grin still on her face.

"They won't mind if we start without them."

She poured the drink into the glasses, refilling her own and handed it to each of the girls and then raised her glass.

Katherine made a toast. "To us, the ladies they couldn't live without."

It wasn't the start of a beautiful friendship but for the sake of the others Rebekah and Katherine played along and Caroline smiled when she heard glasses clink.

She sat down at the end of the bed, raising her glass and then took a sip of her drink before laughing at the sight of Rebekah and Katherine getting along.

For Caroline, the toast was to new beginnings, a fresh start and the friends she didn't know she had.


End file.
